Butch (Pokémon)
Butch (japonês: ab サ ブ ロ ウ Kosaburō) é um personagem recorrente que apareceu no anime Pokémon. Ele é um membro do Equipe Rocket que ocasionalmente encontra Ash e seus amigos junto com seu parceiro Cassidy. Ele fez sua estréia no The Breeding Center Secret. No anime História Butch foi um recruta na Academia do Equipe Rocket para se tornar um membro oficial da Equipe Rocket. Ele, juntamente com Cassidy e Raticate, rapidamente se tornou o grupo de trainees com melhor desempenho na Equipe Azul. Durante um flashback no Training Daze, Butch e seus parceiros competiram contra o Red Team em um assalto à prática para roubar o Snorlax de cor vermelha. Mesmo que nenhum dos lados tenha conseguido, eles foram transformados em equipes oficiais. Série Original Kanto A primeira aparição de Butch na tela foi em The Breeding Center Secret. Disfarçado de trabalhador em um esquema de cinco estrelas, ele e Cassidy conseguiram muitos Pokémon, incluindo o Psyduck de Misty e o Weepinbell de James. Seus amigos retornaram ao Centro de Criação para recuperar Psyduck, apenas para descobrir que a operação é falsa e ligada ao Time Rocket. Butch ouve o flash da câmera de Todd e investiga apenas para descobrir que era a eletricidade de Pikachu. O trio da Equipe Rocket se infiltra no Breeding Center para roubar os Pokémon de lá. No entanto, eles foram pegos junto com Ash e os outros. O grupo, exceto Misty, Pikachu e Togepi, fica preso em uma gaiola montada por Butch e Cassidy. Butch leva a câmera para ter as sete emolduradas por invadir. A policial Jenny chega e leva as pessoas presas em custódia até Misty provar que eram inocentes. Butch e Cassidy são derrotados pelo Bulbasaur de Ash e são presos pelo policial Jenny. Arquipélago de Orange Butch retorna em Pikachu Re-Volts, onde foi revelado que Giovanni havia libertado ele e Cassidy da prisão. Usando um Drowzee de seu falso Centro de Criação, eles hipnotizam os Pokémon na Ilha Mandarin Norte e se voltam contra seus Treinadores. O grupo de Ash colabora com o trio Rocket para recuperar o Pokémon. Eles conseguiram se infiltrar em sua base, com Ash e os outros exigindo que Butch e Cassidy devolvessem o Pokémon. Não adiantava, porque Butch mais uma vez ordena que Drowzee faça o ataque hipnotizado de Pokémon. Ash força seu Pikachu a atacá-lo, destruindo a máquina e libertando os Pokémon controlados que estavam livres. Depois, Butch e Cassidy foram presos novamente. Johto Butch e Cassidy operam outra creche falsa em The Fortune Hunters, desta vez distribuindo livros gratuitos de sorte que informarão a cada treinador quais Pokémon eles representam. Semelhante aos seus Centros de Criação falsos anteriores, os Treinadores largam um de seus Pokémon, desta vez com a crença de que os donos das creches os ajudarão a trocar Pokémon. Jessie e James vão à creche para roubar o Pokémon lá. No entanto, eles são parados por Butch e Cassidy, que se revelam e são amarrados no processo, apenas para escaparem. Misty vai à creche para descobrir mais sobre seu tipo de Pokémon, mas descobre as gaiolas cheias de Pokémon roubados. Butch pega Misty e suas amigas tentando libertar o Pokémon enjaulado. Butch envia Primeape, que consegue derrotar seu Staryu. A próxima tentativa de Jessie e James de roubar seus rivais também falha. Butch então percebe o grupo de Ash tentando libertar o Pokémon. Ele e Cassidy batalham com eles, mas são derrotados. Depois, a policial Jenny os leva embora. Agora, trabalhando ao lado do Dr. Namba, Butch e Cassidy foram designados para capturar uma criança que Lugia viu perto da Ilha Ogi. Em The Mystery is History to A Promise é um Promise Butch e Cassidy conseguiu, pegando Silver e seus pais para ajudar o Dr. Namba a aperfeiçoar sua invenção "Rage Crown". Por um pai preso!, Ash, seus amigos e Ritchie também foram capturados por interferir. Oliver lidera a contra-operação, libertando os cativos e ajudando a resgatar os dois Lugia das garras do Equipe Rocket. Enquanto isso, Jessie e James também ajudaram, afundando a operação submarina e explodindo Butch e Cassidy, graças ao contador de Wobbuffet. Série Geração Avançada e Crônicas Butch era um antagonista recorrente em Pokémon Chronicles, muitas vezes capturando certos Pokémon para o projeto R do Dr. Namba. No entanto, tais tentativas, como no Laboratório do Professor Carvalho em Showdown no Oak Corral e roubar Caserin e Luverin do Cerulean Gym em Luvdisc, são muitas coisas esplêndidas! foram frustrados. Em Oaknapped!, os dois sequestraram o professor Carvalho da estação de televisão da ilha de Seafoam para aprender mais sobre Pokérus. DJ Mary, Tracey e Ritchie conseguem rastreá-los até um armazém abandonado e mandá-los decolar. Butch e Cassidy fizeram participações especiais no The Scheme Team, onde foram vistos saindo do Team Rocket HQ usando jet packs. Em The Ole 'Berate e Switch!, Butch e Cassidy organizaram um torneio falso em Sable City em uma manobra para roubar os Pokémon dos concorrentes. Depois que o trio do Rocket se separou, Jessie força Butch a ser seu parceiro substituto na tentativa de fugir com todos os Pokémon. Da mesma forma, Cassidy fez de James seu novo parceiro. No entanto, as duas equipes de Rocket reorganizam mais uma vez, com Jessie retornando a James. A trama do roubo é interrompida e o Pokémon roubado se recupera graças a Ash e seus amigos. Série Diamond & Pearl Butch apareceu em Sleight of Sand!, onde ele e Cassidy usaram seu robô Rhyhorn na tentativa de capturar um Hippowdon. No entanto, ele foi parado pelo outro Hippowdon, Hippopotas, Ash e seus amigos. Característica O parceiro de Butch é Cassidy, e ela é uma das poucas que geralmente consegue acertar o nome dele, para sua frustração. Em uma das piadas mais famosas da série de anime, todo mundo o chama de "Biff", "Bilge", "Buzz", "Bill", "Bob", "Botch", "Buffy", "Butcher", "Chuck","Clutch","Footch","Hooch","Hutch","Mitch" ou "Patch" (ジ サ ン ジ Kosanji em japonês). Às vezes, quando Cassidy acerta, ele, por hábito, tenta corrigi-la e acaba se chamando pelo nome incorreto. Isso, é claro, o irrita sem parar, tanto no episódio Training Daze, do Pokémon Chronicles, que ele disse frustrado: "É isso, estou mudando meu nome". Em uma promessa é uma promessa, para incomodar James, ele o chama de "John". Pensa-se que Giovanni e o Dr. Namba reconheceram Butch e Cassidy como membros de classificação mais alta do que Jessie, James e Meowth. No entanto, na série Best Wishes, isso foi provado errado, pois o próprio Giovanni disse que eles eram seus agentes mais bem classificados. Nos jogos Butch, junto com Cassidy, só aparece no jogo de spin-off Pokémon Puzzle League, como oponentes no Estágio de Bônus de Serviço de Spa. Trivia * Segundo Eric Stuart, ele modelou a voz de Butch após Harvey Fierstein e Sandra Diamond, a fim de diferenciá-lo de seu colega, James. Categoria:Vilões do PedroFilms, Inc.